


Careful

by guren666



Category: AlwaysRoomForLuke - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, High School AU, The rival is unnamed, Yandere! Jr1dragonology, murder - suicide, shameless self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Senpai had no say in this, he'll be Dragon's boyfriend. Whether someone has to die on the way there, she's willing to make all the sacrifices.





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, this was inspired by Yandere Simulator, lul xD

It’s happening. She’s gonna hang out with Senpai today at lunch! She can do it!! Grasping the extra bento she made for him, Dragon walked down the morning streets.

_I can do it. Senpai is gonna be mine. This is just the first step._

As she was going around the corner, she bumped into someone. In the last second, she saved the special bento from being spilled on the pavement, regaining composure.

The other person was a girl. And not just any girl. She was Senpai’s childhood friend who latched onto him since kindergarten.

In other words, she was an eyesore. Dragon never cared to learn her name. What for?

From the looks of it, she was unharmed.

 

_What a pity. Not even a scraped knee._

 

The annoying brat started baffling. Rolling eyes, Dragon scoffed. “How embarrassing. Get yourself together.” And she walked away from her, continuing on the way to school.

 

In the distance, the school bells rang. “Oh crap! I’m gonna be late!!” Picking up the pace, the ordinary high school girl picked up pace and dashed towards the gates.

It looked like she wasn’t the only one running late. If Dragon didn’t take the shortcut, she’d miss witnessing her friend’s Wi’s (short for Winter) amazing sprinting.

Well, she was in the track field club, so it was a given she’s be good at running. “Wi! Wait for meee!”

Looking behind her shoulder, the girl blinked in mild confusion. “What... Oh, Dragon!” She slowed down to match her friend’s tempo.

“Hi, Wi. Did you stay up again reading lewd manga all night again?”

Wi pouted. “But I can’t help it. You should understand the struggle. You’re the shipping queen in school. Everyone knows it.”

 

Dragon nodded affirmatively. “Yes, I understand you Wi. Birds of a feather flock together. But on a serious note, do try and tone your... hobby down. You look like a zombie.”

“When I don’t look like a zombie. But, anyway... wanna hang out later... oh. What’s with the other extra bento?” Wi’s question made her flush bright red. Dragon dismissively shook head. “It- it’s nothing!”

 

 

But Wi knew her. They were in second year of high school, it was bound to happen, sooner or later. Question was, who did she fall for? Must be one of the seniors. All boys in their class are jocks and Dragon hates that type.

While she was busy pondering about it, they reached the school gates. There were still twenty minutes left before class, but they’d rather not get scolded by their homeroom teacher for being tardy.

 

Huffing, the duo of friends reached the entry hall lined with lockers. Wi set out for hers, changing shoes.

 

The chatter around them increased as they sauntered towards their classroom. Dragon had an epiphany during classes. If that girl, say disappeared, Senpai would be hers. Nobody would stand in her way.

_Just you wait, you wanna be home wrecker. Your hours are counted._

 

In the meantime, she diligently took notes and listened to the homeroom teacher.

 

 

At 3.10 pm the classes officially ended and that was when her operation was commencing. Wi, being the nerd left early to watch anime at home. Dragon stayed, saying she needs to talk with a teacher about upcoming important exam.

Even if Wi asked her tomorrow, she’d be still clear of any suspicion. Too many students stay behind after school for different reasons, like club activities or just loitering around school campus until the school staff made them leave.

 

Dragon’s class emptied as her classmates scattered and she was left alone. Smiling to herself, she wrote a very convincing suicide note first and then an invitation letter to join her at roof for the annoying girl.

 

Once she was done, she admired her handiwork, eyes shining with maniacal glee. Satisfied with her deceptive note, she hid the slits of paper in her pocket and made her way down the stairs, to the hall lined with lockers. She double checked if anyone was nearby.

_Okay, air is clear._

 

She opened that girl’s locker and put the invitation inside, then shut it. Approaching footsteps alerted her she wasn’t alone; must be that stupid girl. Dragon hid behind the wall, spying on and remaining hidden.

 

 

It was her alright. The one who wanted to snatch away her Senpai. The girl opened her locker and gasped, grabbing the piece of paper. She looked around and Dragon quickly hid again. Hopefully she didn’t see her.

“Is this a romantic note or am I reading too much into it? ‘Meet me at school rooftop at 4.40 pm, where we’ll talk more’... this sounds a bit suspicious. But maybe it’s that one guy who I fancy... He’s the type who would send notes. Alright, I’ll go and meet him...”

 

Dragon had to hold both hands next to mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. She fell for it. What a fool!

Waiting for her to leave, our heroine left the scene after she was certain the girl was out of earshot. Nobody will check classrooms until 5.30 pm. She can hide there until the time for the rooftop meeting comes...

 

She bound to her vacant classroom and sat in her seat, just staring at the blackboard, her body itching for action.

_Soon. Very soon._

 

She put on headphones and listened to some music, one of them was version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star that she found yesterday. It was oddly relaxing to her.

Time passed.

Dragon checked her phone. It was 4.35 pm. It’s time to go. A sly smirk spread on her face. She grabbed her schoolbag with all her things and left them off at her locker for now, then she headed up the stairs to meet her rival.

She was probably running late, but she didn’t care if she made that stupid girl wait or not.  

At the last staircase, she started sneaking. The rooftop door was still open, which meant she must be there. She peeked through the slightly ajar door and saw her standing almost on the edge of building.

Good, this makes things easier. She sneaked up to her. As Dragon expected, her target was too dumb to notice this was a setup.

Crouching right next to her, Dragon grinned, kicking her hard in the back. She fell backwards, losing balance. Dragon grabbed her shoes and with ease sent the other girl flying down, where she splattered on the paved ground like a pancake. On the way down, she screamed out her lungs, to no avail.

Red really, really looked good on her.

_Goodbye forever._

 

Dragon put the shoes down, alongside with the forged death note and a familiar tune.

 

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_how I wonder what you are_

_throw you off a cliff so high_

_hope you break your neck and die_ __

 

Dragon sang to herself in a low tone, skipping down the stairs with a light heart. She left the school premises before teachers noticed the corpse and called the cops.

 

 

On the next day, cops questioned every student at school, including her. Guess she played her role as frightened high school girl like a pro actress, because the case was closed as suicide.

 

 

Later at home in her room, Dragon giggled like a psychopath.

“Now. Finally. Senpai will be mine.”

 

 

 

_~ THE END ~_

 


End file.
